User blog:Desátník Pansy/Personal Character - Metsuki Saranoro.
As with my Personal Ending to Corpse Party, this is a completely fictional character made by myself. I am going to attempt to have the character reflect somewhat different to myself (I'm in a sense a cross between Seiko and Tamaki; I'm a very shy and timid person in real life, but with my friends I am a very kind and caring person, and very forgiving.) so that I can manipulate a lot of different functions as a character. Enjoy. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Name: Metsuki Saranoro (Met-suu-ki Sar-an-oro) Age: 16 Gender: Female Height: 5' 8'' (178cm) Weight: 54.2kg (119lbs) Hair Colour: Ginger/Amber. Eye Colour: Bright Blue. Blood Type: O Birth Date: September 21st Bust Size: D Status School: Kisaragi Academy Occupation: High School Student Class: 2-4 Personal Status Status: Alive Likes: Hanging out with friends, playing sports and computer games and constantly getting involved in school activies. Dislikes: Insects (specifically Arachnids), confined spaces and her parents. Hobbies: Working after school in her classroom and helping to clean up. Dreams for the future: To be a teacher. Family: Soto (Father) Nasumi (Mother) Kizo (Baby brother) Diseases or Disorders: Asthmatic. Story Metsuki is a tall girl unlike those in her class. She is constantly ridiculed for her ginger/amber hair, but such comments usually pass by her without a negative effect. Metsuki is a very friendly and kind young girl, always helping others if in need, specifically her friends, as well as helping out around Kisaragi Academy. During the events of Corpse Party: Blood Covered, Metsuki was still working at the Academy when the "Sachiko Ever After" charm is used by Class 2-9, triggering an earthquake that would lead them to Heavenly Host Elementary School. After hearing the screaming coming from the classroom, she rushed out of her room to help anyone injured only to be pulled into Heavenly Host as well. Upon arriving at the cursed school, she finds herself to be completely alone on the lowest floor of the school and lays there unconcious for a questionable amount of time. When she finally awakens, this loneliness continues to follow as she finds no one close to her, the closest to a person being the bloodied remains of Mayu. At one point during her own adventures, she encounters the spirit Ryuo, and is almost killed by him when she is frozen with fear as he approaches her; however, she is saved when a loud thud coming from below (likely a falling cabinet) causes her to unfreeze from the state, and she is able to flee. For most of Blood Covered, she is unable to encounter anyone living. Metsuki ends up holding up inside one of the 2nd Floor classrooms, waiting for someone, or her demise. Unlike several of the other members of Kisaragi, as well as all those before them, her height proves somewhat a disadvantage as it would likely be easy to her to be found in the case that she is to attempt hiding. Whilst trapped in one of the 2nd Floor classrooms, she begins to question the meaning of life, and the reason of why she is trapped in the school. At some point during this state, she encounters a black apparition and soon loses conciousness. It is only a small period of time later that she regains herself, finding her possessed body attempting to stab and kill Satoshi Mochida. However, through strong will, she is able to push away the Darkening's orders and ends up stabbing herself in the left leg with a pair of scissors in an attempt to stop herself from harming Satoshi; though in doing so she loses conciousness once more as her overly stressed body is unable to take the damage done. Metsuki later awakens again, this time laying in one of the two infirmary beds. Her leg had appeared to have mostly stopped bleeding after an unknown amount of time, but she has mostly lost all feelings in it due to the blood loss. Using the pair of scissors found in one of the infirmary cabinets she severes a sleeve off of her school uniform, using it as a makeshift bandage for her wound. However it is not entirely stable, and the pain from the leg still is very overwhelming to the point she is mostly unable to move around the school hallways. Her perseverence to get out of the cursed school saves her, in that she continues to fight on for the hope of survival and seeing the real world once more. After a long period of time, and hardship, Metsuki is able to meet Satoshi, Yuka, Ayumi, Yushika and Naomi in the basement of the school. From here, herself and the other survivors are able to safely return to the real world. Metsuki though does not return in perfect condition, as she is put into a coma almost immediately after being safely brought back into reality and remains in the state for over a week before finally awakening in a local hospital. Alternate Ending: In both the real ending, and my own personal ending, Metsuki is to have survived the horrors of Heavenly Host. However, in an alternate ending a note is to be found reading: "The pain, the pain in my leg is completely unbearable. I feel, as if I'm ready to die, but the pain just keeps me alive and awake. I've been lying here, for long over an hour; but I'm still unable to find the strength to pull myself up and continue. Whoever is reading this, tell my family... I love them." The note can be found alongside a fresh corpse sporting long ginger/amber hair. Her official cause of death at this moment is due to blood loss and lack of strength. It can be safely said though that through dying, she prevented the probable death of Satoshi. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ I hope you enjoyed reading this as always, and feel free to share your own opinions on this. As already stated, this is completely fictional and so has absolutely nothing to do with the game or the story itself. Yes, in the future it may be possible for me to use this character in Chaosraven's "A Dire Situation", as well as modify this to update anything. Category:Blog posts